Covers for the boxes of pick-up trucks are well known. There tends to be two types of covers generally in use. One type of cover typically extends from one sidewall of the truck box to the other. Alternatively the other cover or cap is typically at the same height as the truck cab and is particularly useful when hauling large material. In some designs the cap is higher than the truck cab.
Efforts have been made to incorporate both the cover and the cap in one designs. The challenge is to provide a cover that can readily be converted into a cap and vice versa. A further challenge is to ensure that both configurations or modes are sturdy and stable.
Some of the prior art cap/cover assemblies include assemblies wherein the cover is made from flexible sheet material. An example of such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,196 issued to Fields on Dec. 6, 1988. Another type of cap/cover assembly is where the extension walls are attachable and detachable. An example of such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,357 issued to Schroeder on May 31, 1994. Other assemblies include sides that are hingeably attached to the top and cab. An example of such assemblies is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,824 issued to Andonian on Sep. 6, 1988.
There are advantages and disadvantages associated with each of these assemblies and therefore improvements may be made with each of these assemblies. Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a cap/cover assembly wherein a portion of the sides is a flexible sheet such that a cap/cover assembly can easily be changed from the cap to the cover configuration. Further it would be advantageous to provide a cap/cover assembly that has a “keystone” arrangement when the assembly is in the stowed or cover configuration. Still further it would be advantageous to provide a cap/cover assembly that includes a spring loaded lift arm to aid the user in moving the assembly from the cover to the cap configuration.